Beauty of the Brow
by Panda Luver 4 Life
Summary: Kiba notices something wrong with Sasuke. What's this about Naruto and tweezers! Read to find out. Sasunaru.


**Yuki: We're Back baby!!...well I go by tobi now but no use to confuse you so ill keep it as yuki.**

**Sam: Yep and who came up with this one like almost always?! oh and i am Sasori but for your convience Ill just keep it Sam.**

**Yuki: Yep. well I once again brought up a song which led to youtube which led to sam's idea!!**

**Sam: As much as i hate to admit it yup its the truth.**

**Yuki: okay, lets get to this new crack fic!!**

**Warning: Crack, use of tweezers, extreme gayness, and flashbacks, and bribery...yeah...and SHONEN-AI! becuase there is no full male inside other male-ness in this story...so we had to go g-rated...well...pg13...yeah..**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto! sadly...(Sasuke:WHAT?!) NOTHING!!**

**--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--**

"Uchiha?"

"..."

"Dude, What is up with your eyebrows?" Kiba asked, pointing at Sasuke's face. Everyone turned to look at them. Naruto smiled and walked up.

"I thought I told you Kiba. I conned Sasuke into letting me pl-madosnfmoasubfuewnscf"

"He did nothing." Sasuke said, hand clamped firmly over Naruto's mouth as his eye twitched.

"Now Sasuke-kun, is that anyway to treat your friends. He just asked a simple question and Naruto was just answering." Naruto nodded his head agreeing with Kakashi.

Sasuke glared. "Shut the fu-OW!"

Iruka glared this time, arm still raised in the air. "Language young man. You will _NOT _defile my baby." Iruka cuddled with Naruto, returning Sasuke's glare.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right, you should here the kind of things that come out of his mouth when we're d-mmmosfpppmfgmhhhmmh." Naruto stood there blushing with both his hands clamped over Sasuke's mouth.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kakashi sweatdropped as he held a full-blown-mother-hen-mode Iruka back from killing the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked. "EWWWWWWWW!! UCHIHA FUCKING SASUKE!! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND!! EWWWWW SALIVA!! I'M GONNA PUKE!!"

Naruto ran around in circles as everyone sweatdropped. Sasuke just kept smirking. That was _until _Kiba brought up his eyebrow issue again. Naruto stopped in mid circle. Lets just say that Sasuke's saliva now inhabits Iruka's curtains...

"Oh Yeah! Well...It went down like this...

**_--Flashback--_**

_"Naruto. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" Sasuke asked, staring at his cute little uke that held a pair of tweezers in one hand and a mirror in the other. _

_"Well Teme, if you must know, I am plucking all the access hairs from my eyebrows because unlike some people, I like to look beautiful and have perfectly arched and thin eyebrows." Naruto huffed and went back to his plucking. Sasuke rose his own eyebrow and smirked. _

_"So you are telling me that my little kitsune plucks his brows like any preppy teenage girl because he wants to lok beautiful when his brows are naturally." Sasuke sat down and Naruto turned to him with a pout on his face. _

_"Sasuke. I thought you liked me to look like a freaking preppy teenage girl you sukebe with a lolita complex. And you can't even say anything bushy brows. You trying to beat Lee in the scariest caterpillars to inhabit your forehead competition or what?" _

_Sasuke's eye twitched. "What was that usurantonkachi?"_

_Naruto smirked and set the tweezers and mirrors down as he rolled over to lay on his stomach and peer at Sasuke. "C'mon teme, you know it's true." _

_"Why you little Brat!" Sasuke growled and made to pounce on Naruto but only succeded by landing on his back, Naruto's foot on his stomach. Thus giving Sasuke a few of that tight...Okay Sasuke stay on track here. He just insulted your sex god features. _

_Naruto Smiled and bent down and wagged his finger in front of Sasuke's face. "Now teme, lets act civil. How about we make a deal."_

_"..." _

_"C'mon. It includes Handcuffs, dungeons, whips, and a kinky sex outfit from your favorite store." _

_"Hn." _

_Naruto smiled. His raven could act as stoic as he could but he culd still see the drool and lust on his face. "BUT. Thats only if you let me pluck your eyebrows into a nice manly shape worthy of your godlyness." Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly. Seriously. He couldn't believe the shit pouring out of his own mouth. _

_"..."_

_"Awwwww, SASUKE! NAd we were doing so good too! Pleeeeeeaseeeee!!" Naruto slid down and_ _layed ontop of Sasuke, purring giving his best puppydog eyes and pout to date. _

_"..."_

_You know you want it just as much as I do AND I might be willing to sleep in bed with you more often if you let me fix thos-"_

_"Lets go dobe."_

_Naruto smirked, Oh yes. Persasuion and bribery of letting Sasuke sleep in his(meaning Sasuke's. Yeah, Naruto took over Sasuke's giant temper pedic bed with silk sheets and giant fluffy pillows...lucky...)own bed for once. Naruto usually kicked him out after a round of sex. Yeah. _

**_--End Flashback--_**

By the time Naruto's story finished, Iruka was crying about his defiled baby boy, an embarressed Sasuke was dragging Naruto out the door and to the nearest alley way, Naruto was trying to get away from his punishmet for telling, Kiba and Kakashi were cracking up laughing and everyone else was well...we don't care becuase they didnt add any input in the story.

**THE END **

**--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--line--**

**Yuki: Okay thats the end.**

**Sam: Yeah so that means comment, add to favorites, and other shit. Cuz you know you loved it!**

**Yuki: Yeah what she said!**


End file.
